paranoiaagentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiko Sagi
Tsukiko Sagi (鷺 月子 Sagi Tsukiko) is the main character and first protagonist of Paranoia Agent. She is the creator of Maromi and, incidentally, the Shonen Bat. She is also the first victim of his. Appearance Tsukiko is an fairly thin, young woman with black hair. Said hair is of shoulder length and no bangs minus a few strands. She typically wears a russet skirt, white dress shirt, brown shoes, and a pink overcoat. She also always keeps a bag with her for her art. Besides this outfit, she has only worn three other outfits: a white hospital gown, yellow pajamas, and a formal, white dress suit. As a child, she wore her hair in pigtails adorned with red ribbons. She had a rounder face similar to that of Ichi or Taeko. Two years after the incident at the age of 24, she cuts her hair short and instead wears a blue dress with a white shirt underneath, black tights, and a red ribbon around her neck. She also replaces the bag with a book, implying she doesn't work at the same job anymore. Personality Tsukiko is an introvert who enjoys the company of Maromi rather than that of humans. She seems to be shy with others, though she will sometimes spend time with other people if needed (as shown with Akio). Although she appears for the most part emotionless, she is a daydreamer, and often hears Maromi speak to her. She treasures her creation Maromi, but has trouble thinking up new ideas. Tsukiko takes her job seriously, and her co-workers appear to be envious of her success. Due to the negativity received from her co-workers, she prefers to spend time alone. History Tsukiko's mother disappeared when Tsukiko was young, so she was raised by her father. He was often very strict with her, which caused her intensely reserved nature. She owned a dog in her childhood, whom she named Maromi. One day, while walking Maromi in the park, she began to experience stomach pains (most likely menstrual cramps), causing her to lose her grip on Maromi's leash. Maromi ran into the road, was hit by a car, and killed instantly. Not wanting to upset her father, Tsukiko claimed the dog was killed by a boy on roller blades carrying a bat. Story Episode 1 Tsukiko is first shown taking a bus ride to work. Both her and the old man at one point locked eyes as the bus drove past the hospital. At work, Tsukiko sits inside of her booth, trying to draw a new design for a character. However, she struggles to find inspiration and constantly erases all of her ideas. Hatomura asks her about the new design and reminds her of the deadline. She looks at her co-workers, who all seem angry at her. She ends up becoming more and more stressed as the day goes on. Later in the evening, Tsukiko walks down the alleyway home and sees an old woman. As she tries to avoid her, the woman disappears, with the darkness starting to close in on Tsukiko. In a fit of paranoia, she runs and falls down in a parking lot. While trying to collect her things that have fallen out of her bag, she hears the sound of roller blades. As Tsukiko turns her head to the source of the sound, she is promptly struck in the head by a baseball bat. After the attack, she resides in the local hospital for at least a day or so. Here, she is interrogated by Keiichi Ikari and Mitsuhiro Maniwa. While Maniwa believes her, Ikari feels she's lying about the story and that the incident never happened to begin with. However, with only a few details given, they leave for the day. Akio Kawazu decides to solve the case as a means of finding a new scoop. He later interviews both Tsukiko and her co-workers. Trivia *Tsukiko, in sixth grade, studied in Hokube Elementary School. *In the opening, Tsukiko is shown on top of a building, holding her shoes. *At work, Tsukiko wears glasses.. *Despite her hair typically being portrayed as black and straightened, in episode 1, her hair sports a more brown color with wavy curls when she's in her apartment. It is unknown as to why. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sagis